Various devices can be placed in a well traversing a hydrocarbon-bearing subterranean formation. Some devices can include features that can be moved relative to one another, such as by a linear actuator. Moving features relative to one another can result in a variable distance between the features. Fixed wiring of a single length may be unsuitable for maintaining electrical connections between features separated by a variable distance. Use of stretchable wiring in lieu of fixed wiring of a single length can pose other challenges. For example, stretchable wiring may thermally set in a high temperature environment and prevent the wiring from subsequently expanding or contracting to span the variable distance.